Balgrim Diretusk
|age=Unknown |birth= |zodiac= |gender=Male |species=Moblin |town= |align=Chaotic Evil |status=Alive |class=Leader Mercenary for hire |weapon=War axe |element=Earth |abilities=High physical strength Moderate Geomancy |vulnerable= |nationality= |ethnicity= |height=8'2" |weight=721.7 lbs. |series=Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows |sexuality= |first_appearance= |latest_appearance= |affiliation=Shadecallers - allied Unnamed gang - leader |relations= |aliases= |voice=Joshua Tomar |likes= |dislikes= }} The leader of a mercenary-esque gang of Moblins and Bokoblins, is a major villain in the Legend of Zelda fanfiction known as "War of Light and Shadows". Balgrim is affiliated with Olethros Blackmoor, the leader of the Shadecallers... but only because he and his gang get paid well for their services. Physical Description Like all Moblins, Balgrim is physically imposing, standing a little over eight feet tall and weighing well over 500 lbs. His build is quite bulky, with thick, well-muscled forearms ending in blunt claws, sturdy, digitigrade legs ending in cloven hooves, and an all-around sturdy body, with a burly chest, a reasonable pot-belly and a thick neck. He has a rather short, hog-like snout with two large tusks protruding from his lower jaw, and relatively small, diamond-shaped ears. He also has a thick, shaggy mane of hair on his head that is braided and banded in places, as well as a beard. His outfit consists of a leather vest, iron pauldrons, and somewhat baggy pants, as well as greaves over his shins, just above his hooves; he also wears leather gauntlets with iron vambraces. He has golden bands in his shaggy hair, and a couple of earrings, as well as a necklace of Wolfos fangs. History Appearances ''Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Abilities Armed with incredible physical strength, Balgrim is capable of hefting almost 1000 lbs. clear above his head; this allows him to easily pick up and toss good-sized boulders. This sheer strength is what enables him to easily wield his weapon of choice; a massive, single-headed war axe with a shaft almost seven feet long and a large, heavy blade. He seems to have some latent Geomantic abilities, as he is able to send spires of stone erupting from the ground when he slams his weapon into the earth. Even without his weapon, Balgrim is a formidable foe; while slow, he packs a serious punch, able to snap small trees with a single strike from either his fists or his feet, and can even shatter stone. He is also much more intelligent than he looks, and is more than capable of planning ahead and laying traps. Friends and Foes Friends Allies *'Balgrim's Gang''' - The gang of miscellaneous Blins that Balgrim commands. **'Rigvarr' - A Bokoblin, and the older brother of Blugvern. The two brothers typically serve as scouts for Balgrim. **'Blugvern' - A Bokoblin, and the younger brother of Rigvarr. The two brothers typically serve as scouts for Balgrim. *'Olethros Blackmoor' - Rivals Enemies *'Link' - *'Fane Lightfoot' - Personality Cruel and greedy, Balgrim seems to take a sadistic pleasure in his "job", which is essentially that of a mercenary; destroying and pillaging anything at the request of the highest bidder. Despite the joy he finds in wanton destruction, he seems to love being paid even more, and has been known to turn his gang against those who've hired him if he is dissatisfied with the reward given. Notes/Trivia *His voice actor, Joshua Tomar, voices the character Trundle from the MOBA League of Legends. Balgrim's voice is meant to sound exactly like Trundle's. **Many of Balgrim's mannerisms are similar to Trundle's, including the surprising level of wit they both display, as well as the dark sense of humor and propensity for cruelty they share. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Category:Blins Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:Moblins